


无间之盒

by AMF_Lancet



Category: Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMF_Lancet/pseuds/AMF_Lancet
Summary: * 重自设OC警告在多年前作为梦境出现并接近过被关在疯人院地下室里的杰森以后，OC成为了他的精神支柱。她重现出现以后，杰森跟踪并绑架了她……*车，重口（男）泌乳play哦，好孩子不要点。
Relationships: Arkham Knight / OC, Redhood / OC, jason todd / oc
Kudos: 3





	无间之盒

**Author's Note:**

> 超·重自设，本质是补魔梗。
> 
> 我好喜欢骑士的胸，所以有了这么一个东西。
> 
> 本质上是一个自我存档补充，放在石墨里我也怕有一天它会爆了……

她醒了，仍旧不明白自己是如何失去意识的。

容器上没有任何疼痛的地方，这说明她的身体没有遭到暴力对待。所以她不是因为被击打而昏迷的，如果昏迷对她来说是一个恰当的词汇……

应该是喝下去的那杯水出了问题，但它究竟是如何出问题的，仍旧是一个古怪的谜团。那不过是城放在一直茶色玻璃杯里的水罢了，无色无味，并不是传统上谜团的恰当载体。

记忆回到她昏迷之前的那段时间。

她在淋浴。

在自己家的浴室里淋浴。

她需要更多的细节来帮助自己搞清楚到底是哪里出了问题——从大脑能唤起的记忆深处里挖掘——素来缺乏安全感的她是独居，因此浴室的们并没有被她关上。一如既往，她合上的只有淋浴间的玻璃门，因为当水渗到地板上的时候，会把一切都弄得潮湿不堪，难以收拾。

这儿一定有什么被忽视的地方。浴室让人放松了警惕：水的温度很适宜，但是沐浴的蒸汽和水声足以掩盖一些细节，或许在那个时候有人进来过了？

想想那杯水。

它是预先从冰箱里倒好在那只茶色玻璃杯里升温的，就放在公寓客厅里的餐桌上。外面在下雪，她不想喝太热的，但也不愿意喝那么冰冷的液体驱散从洗澡水里吸收的热量。

她喝了它。莲蓬头里流出来的温热水流让她觉得口渴。

假设真的有人在她没有发现的情况下潜入了她的公寓，出于不得而知的原因没有直接在她洗澡的时候袭击她，那么或许他——假设这是一名男性——会在这杯水里下药。

或许是麻醉剂。

麻醉剂可以很轻易做到无色无味，溶于清水。可她不觉得有什么现存的麻醉剂能够让她的容器瞬间停止运作，又让她的记忆出现一大段空白。但是谁又掌握着这种技术呢？

或许这并不重要。

因为她似乎知道是谁下的黑手：有一个滚烫的躯体正贴在她刚刚开始重新运作的容器身上，将发烧般的体温透过轻薄的衣料传递到她的背上。从背上能感知到的线条来判断，这具身躯属于一名成年的男性，很可能是正值壮年的人类，或正当年的类人种族，且经过了良好的锻炼，全无一丝赘肉的痕迹，只有暗含着力量，随时准备爆发的肌肉。

他比她高，双手也比她的容器拥有更大的力量，左臂正屈在她的腰侧上，把她推到自己身上搂紧。腰上来自异性手臂的压力让她有些不舒服的感觉，加上他那高烧一般的体温，以及在发间吹过的湿润喘息，在滚烫中隐藏着难以压抑的欲望，合着抵在她后腰上的物体，于他按捺不住的不断磨蹭中隐隐透露出了一些诡谲的信息。

很可能他并不想现在就要她的性命，而是别有所图。毕竟他没有选择直接的肢体暴力，而是在他明知她不是肉搏上的对手时，选择通过下药来让她毫无抵抗能力。

可她并不想冒这个险，假如他明白她已经恢复了意识，或许会采取更加极端的方式。她明白如何让容器胸膛内搭载的心脏齿轮以睡眠状态的慢速运行，这应该足以骗过这名紧贴在她后边的男性。

时间在一分一秒的流逝。她需要一个对策来解决现在的状况，而这需要思考。

在她的发间深吸一口气以后，那名男性陷入了长久的沉默，似乎想要将嗅到的气味密封在身体里面，以图压抑着什么将要破壳而出的东西，但他飞快的心跳从两人接触的地方传来，揭露了他隐藏在这声吸气之下的秘密。渴望是难以掩饰的，最终也令那口浊气在他的唇舌间伴随着沉重的喘息与低哑的呼唤，在他把脸靠在她脖颈边上时，含混不清地吹到了耳边，湿漉漉地糊在上面，几乎无法抹除。

“▇▇……”他轻轻哼着，然后又短促而压抑地叫了一声，多少搂得更紧了一些，让她感觉到他在寻求更加强烈的摩擦，“▇▇。”

这声音因为情欲而变形，可是仍旧隐含着一丝丝熟悉，足以让▇▇透过记忆的线索追溯到一名被绑在刑椅上打得一团糟的少年。毕竟他当时已经变声，所以和现在的差距不大，缺少变音器的掩饰时，识破那层伪装对她来说并非难事。在她暗自惊讶之时，那名已经成长为青年的少年开始将脸埋在她的发间磨蹭，手臂也在她的身上游走，但始终不敢触摸胸口与两腿之间的位置，可方才的低语打破了他竭力维持的沉默，让他在鼻息混乱之中，于颤抖的双唇间吐出更多被欲望浸泡的轻声呼唤。

似乎这轻微的更进一步让他产生了更难被满足的需求，因为他已经在忽视蒙在▇▇双眼上的绸布，浑然不觉自己的动作在让柔软的光滑布料于摩擦之间滑动，放松了绳结的束缚，使得一丝微光把她的眼帘染成了有些明亮的粉色。

她仍旧不是很确定他到底打算做些什么，也不明白是什么东西让他陷入了这样的境地里。她知晓青年或许会对她抱有强烈的执念，毕竟她曾动机不纯地对饱受折磨的他伸出双手，有意识地引导他将自己作为精神支柱，甚至依赖她的存在来维系自己最后一丝可以被成为正常的部分。但这毫无帮助，因为她明白青年有为了自己的目标蛰伏下去的能力，而现在的状况显然与她对他的认知极为不符。

他甚至换掉了▇▇身上那件弹力棉的宽松T恤，给她穿上了不知道从哪里得到的真丝睡裙，那层布料完全无法阻拦他高热的体温和越来越过分的磨蹭，在他小动物一般近乎于不知所措的动作下，滑腻的蚕丝只能与半透明的蕾丝一起在两人身边卷成一团颓丧的褶皱。

青年的手滑到了她的大腿上，因为大量训练而粗糙的掌心与长着茧的手指于容器光滑的皮肤上移动着，被他向下微微用力地按着，仍旧存有最后一丝到了极限的紧绷，无法再向内多那么一步。这动作说不上让人舒服，它只不过是毫无经验的胡乱发泄罢了，然而加上耳畔那些动情而渴望的低声呼唤与喘息，却能恰到好处地展示出其主人被炽热感情冲昏头脑后的莽撞与全心沉浸。

她不可能认错，也不希望错失良机，在毫无胜算的肢体冲突中唯有出其不意和剑走偏锋才能扭转局势。

魔女将双手瞬间移动到脸颊两侧抽走蒙眼的绸布，翻转身体将腿搭在青年的腰上，然后在他因动情和意外而仅持续了一瞬间的怔忪中轻轻与他双唇相碰，多将这种愣神延迟了足够她做出下一步举动的时间。

疯狂训练后的身体有着职业运动员一般的条件反射和肌肉记忆，青年在被情感和欲望麻痹的意识还未完全反应过来时就已经绷紧了全身的肌肉，然而▇▇唇舌间流淌出的温柔声音将这种紧绷给溶解在了无形之中，一如数年前他们朝夕相处时他所全心仰仗依赖的模样——习惯总是难以改变，尤其是对日夜浸泡在同一种情绪之中不断品尝仍旧新鲜的痛苦的他而言。

解开这层防御的法宝再简单不过，只不过是两个音节组成的词汇，只因那日思夜想的声音而具有魔咒一般立竿见影的效果：“杰森。”

她压着他精壮结实的腰部往上移动了那么一点，然后用小腿推了推他的后腰让他贴得更紧一些，再舞动着手指将那条蒙眼布系在了他的双眼之上，遮住了那双眼睛里略带着些灰调的湛蓝，立刻感觉到他的身体再次绷紧，应该是失去视觉再次勾起了他被惨痛折磨的记忆。

但是▇▇知道一种用来使他顺从的言灵，即使他未曾从言语上给予她任何反馈：“你是杰伊。”

没有料到她已经苏醒过来的绑架犯杰森·陶德战栗着身体吐出一声破碎的喉音，酸楚和愤怒在强烈的欲望和震荡的复杂情愫中化作了沙哑的泪意。当▇▇抿着双唇，用拇指指腹轻轻触碰他脸上的烙印时，青年抗拒地低声咆哮着吐出了一个否定的词汇，偏过头躲避着她的仔细描画。

然而在她将下一个吻轻轻印在那个印记上的时候，他几乎是在同时就立刻停下了这几乎可以忽视的抵抗。那是一个轻薄得像是蜻蜓双翅的吻，或许用触感描述是不正确的，可它的确像是某种仙境妖灵一样落在了那个扭曲的伤疤上，一如当时她那幻觉一般的一样轻若无物又真实存在的出现。

他再次颤抖起来，微微扬起被她捧着的脸颊，不受控制地将侧脸贴在魔女微凉的掌心上，转动颈部轻蹭着那只手上略微硌人的球状关节，上一次感受到这样的轻抚仿佛是一个世纪以前，竟然有种虚假的梦幻感。受到这种想法的惊吓，他立刻伸手抱紧了她的腰肢，将滚烫而毫无规律的鼻息吐在她的锁骨上，发出一些微小而脆弱的呜咽，任由眼罩被眼角不断流出的液体打湿。

▇▇伸手轻轻拍着青年的后背，仿佛安抚着孩童或是走失的幼犬一般，时而用手指轻轻点过他身上浮现出的深色徽记，火光在紫罗兰色的双眼复杂地闪烁着，独自品尝着心中几乎不可能出现的百感交集：“你是那位新出现的阿卡姆骑士……？”

杰森既没有否认也没有肯定，而是在支支吾吾哼了好几声以后，将脸颊埋在了她的胸口，几乎任性一般蹭着柔软的胸乳，双手胡乱拉扯着那条浪费行动资金买回来的真丝睡裙，好让他能够贴到▇▇身上的更多皮肤，全然不顾脆弱布料被撕裂发出的裂帛之声。

他仍旧被那种无法忍耐的欲求所包围，它正不断吞噬着阿卡姆骑士的理智——当他在瞬间崩溃以后，这种速度更是想象不到的快。高涨的情思正如他高烧似的体温一般灼烫，主导着他实施下一步的行动，迅速蚕食起理智退却后的空洞。

魔女用手指轻轻描画着他身上复杂的深色图案，它仿佛是一颗正在向外面放射出强烈光芒的新星，被困在笼子中永远燃烧，从他的肩膀一直贯穿到腰腹：“你是从什么时候开始有这个东西的？”

忙着埋首于她胸前谷地吻咬的杰森只是惜字如金地随口答道：“等会。”

▇▇发出一声半是嘲讽半是被他逗乐的轻笑。仿佛被她鼓励一般，青年的身体在她的手指间难耐地扭动，尽管有了眼罩的遮挡，她无法望向那片阴天下蓝色的汪洋，但她仍旧能够想象到那里面此时应有多么朦胧的奇景，恍若莫奈的油画一般令人心驰神往。不过这没持续多久——他的动作开始渐渐失去最后那点自持，有些尖锐的犬齿在她皮肤上留下了一个带着点温热唾沫的红痕。魔女轻叫一声，原本轻轻抚摸着骑士柔软短发的手指迅速合拢，略重地揪了一下，带着警告与提醒的意味：“先回答我的问题。”

挠痒一样的微疼让杰森抬头“看”着她，下意识舔了一下嘴唇，试图再把脸埋下去的时候又被▇▇拉了拉头发，终于乖乖听话，不情不愿地解释起来：“好吧。是六十九天前的夜晚，我第四次爬进你的公寓里想让你为抛弃我付出应有的代价。但是那次我吻了你……两次。第二次我用了舌头，你都没醒。满意了吗？”

“这能解释情况。”魔女陷入了思考中，不由自主忽略了手指上的力道，给了青年继续享受的契机，“太荒谬了，也就是说你一直在破窗而入……甚至趁我关闭容器休息的时候偷吻我，因此建立了传输魔力的契约，可我竟然一无所知。这种仪式会让你在我没有吸取魔力的时候不断积蓄欲望，在这个过程中象征供体归属的秘法印记会越来越明显，直到缓解为止。看它现在这个颜色，你实际上忍耐了两个多月……感觉如何？差不多到布料摩擦都能引起反应的程度了吧。”

“唔……嗯……那是因为你是个麻木不仁的蠢货，跟蝙蝠侠一样容易掌握，我很了解……嗯……你……”嘴硬的杰森在细吻和轻吮间断断续续地说道，并不是特别愿意分心回答她的话，但还是不禁用毫无威慑力的语气回应着，“……太了解了……你说我好受吗？多少个日夜，那滋味都在煎熬着我的思想，我等待了多久的机会被……嗯……往左边靠一点……一再拖延……多么……”

“你没在回答问题。”魔女拍了他一下，“我问的不是这个。”

“但你必须了解这一切！你必须要知道我的恨意有多深，足以淹死靠近我的一切活物！”杰森松开她愤怒地吼叫道，直起身体用手指用力抓住她的双肩摇晃，力道之大剪平的指甲甚至都能留下鲜红色的抓痕，但在▇▇吃痛绷紧身体挣扎着打算推开他的时候，又陷入到那种她即将消失的恐惧之中——曾经她就常在他忍不住爆发时离开那间地下室留下他独自一人——于是青年放松双手抱紧了她的身体，放柔了声音以他自己都没意识到的哀求状态说道，“别走。▇▇，不要抛下我……”

魔女匀了匀呼吸，回抱着浑身因为补魔仪式而滚着烫手欲望的阿卡姆骑士，有了真实情感的催化才能成功在她不知情的时候建立这种契约：“我不会。我……………没想过…………抛下你，不管你是否相信……”

“我信不信又会有什么区别？”他带着鼻音道，似乎刚刚又因为那种恐惧而不禁落泪，“有时候我希望你从来没有出现过……但……我不能想象你从未出现在那里的生活……我想我……不能没有你……”

▇▇轻声重复了一遍他的昵称，抱着他不知说什么好，直到他高度敏感的身体又开始因为过度积蓄的欲望而四处轻蹭求欢为止。她略带这些犹豫地把手放到了他的腰窝上，手指滑进了他裤腰的松紧带里，在结实的肌肉和因各种创伤留下的疤痕间滑动。

他立刻迎合起她的触摸，甚至捧着她的另一只手放在唇边，轻吻着她的指尖，然后本能含进嘴里，用舌尖去试探着球状关节的缝隙，并为之过上口腔里的高温，以及湿濡的唾沫。

在这种状态下他几乎很难长时间地维持同一个专注状态太久，除非是情欲横流之事，或许这正是他突然间放弃计划给她下药的契机：一个因其执念而无比深重的催情魔咒。▇▇在分析状况的同时也不禁红了脸颊，毕竟他这副模样说不诱人便是对自己撒下弥天大谎了——何况再让他忍耐下去直到她解除这个复杂的古老契约，很可能会出什么别的岔子，甚至给他带来更加负面的影响。

她推了他一下，让青年有点疑惑，甚至是无措地仰面放在这个铺着很多软垫的圆形密封房间里。杰森单手撑着身体，警惕地抿着嘴唇立起上半身，另一只手仍然环在她的腰上，在这个过程把她带得趴到了他的胸口。支撑起她的体重似乎对青年而言没有什么难度。

▇▇故意动作缓慢地在他光裸的皮肤上移动，把下巴搭在青年的肩上，舔了一下他的耳垂，满意地感觉到阿卡姆骑士顺从地抱着她就势躺下，奖励般用手轻轻在他胸口打转，尤其是最敏感的位置，换来他更深重的喘息，以及情不自禁地重复低唤着她的名字。明明当初她不得不从地下室里消失的时候，他还对她的真实信息一无所知。她并不意外杰森能找到足以令容器失去意识的药物，似乎这只仇恨缠身的小鸟儿有着某种无所不能的力量。

只要他现在乖乖躺在这儿发出这样绵软动情的可爱声音，服从她的指示沉醉在肉欲欢愉之中就好。

“杰伊，裤子。”魔女用腿蹭了一下他碍事的长裤。

不需要她再赘述什么东西，青年在话音刚落的瞬间就以不可思议的速度除掉了那条松软的裤子，以及里面的棉质底裤，顺手撕掉挂在她腰上的睡裙残骸，把两团布料随手扔到了墙边，并在她嘴唇上偷香了一口，才施施然躺在了软垫和抱枕之间。他粗糙而滚烫的手心沿着按照自己品味给她换上的蕾丝透明内裤边缘滑到了她的臀部，但只是停在那里没动，颇有种等待指示并积极邀功的味道。

哑然失笑的魔女捏了捏他的脸颊，而杰森顺势将侧脸靠在她的手心，安心地轻蹭着，像是乖巧的小动物。只有在这个时候他才是这样温和又安宁的模样，甚至有些得意洋洋的讨巧卖乖，还有种昔日那名盗走她指环的少年的影子，似乎熊熊燃烧在他心口的那些苦痛都暂时没了影子。

“停什么，脱呀。”▇▇轻笑了一声，掩饰住了她的那种酸涩，不想因为这个又让他停下，重新沉浸在难过之中。

很快那条小裤的结局就是跟与它配套的破烂睡裙一起在墙边无精打采地躺在杰森的长裤上了。青年用力揉捏着她新暴露出来的肌肤，高热的体温在她身边环绕，几乎与其主人一样急不可耐。很明白接下来要发生什么的阿卡姆骑士下意识地微微扭动着腰部，在魔女能感觉到的地方无意识地展示着他那美好的身体线条，以及汹涌沸腾的期待。

当她移动身体并低头含住他胸前的一点时，极度敏感的青年低叫了一声，但是却挣扎着把她推开，让她在意外中于他胸前的一道伤疤上留下了一条晶莹的唾沫。他一把扯掉了眼罩，睫毛扑扇了好一会适应光线，迷雾朦胧的灰蓝色双眼氤氲着一种略带不满的情绪。

“你……唔。”▇▇刚想说点什么，杰森就靠上来堵住了她的嘴唇，然后气喘吁吁地松开，抱着她翻了个身，顺手抹掉了她嘴角的拉丝。被那双隐藏狂风骤雨却因她而褪去锐利的蓝眼睛注视也让她一时间忘了言语，刚好好给了他想要的机会。

“不行我来。”阿卡姆骑士解释了一句，双手撑在她身边，然后压在了她身上。足够宽阔的身体用高温把她密封在软垫上，在又一次唇舌纠缠到有些不适的深吻后，他找到了进入的方式，显然她也在刚刚的过程中有了足够的准备。青年试探着用手指沾取略带些腥气的体液，手法青涩地检查着她的情况，发现似乎已经可以承受他以后，紧接着就是抚摸和扩宽通路。▇▇用力抽了一下他的侧腰抗议他的突然行动，但没有拒绝，而是带着娇嗔地眯着双眼。

杰森的嘴角浮出一丝笑意，尽量忍耐着一点点探了进去。他这有些气定神闲的样子没持续多久，就因为强烈的感官刺激而完全趴到了她身上，双手本能地抱紧以后几乎是滚到了侧位，喉间激烈地喘息不已，只能吐出已经变得相当黏腻的呼唤和呻吟。魔女被他逗得同样喘息起来，仿佛抹了浓厚甜美的糖浆一般轻叫着他的名字，有时是大名，有时是昵称，甚至会连名带姓。

这未免让人情迷意乱，在本就难以遏制的情欲下，他本就不擅长控制的情感咆哮着凌驾于一切思考，失控的变得更加失控，只知道绝望而疯狂地以自己能达到的最热烈的方式向她徒劳地表达和倾泻出一腔无从说起的情爱，莽撞又毫无约束地在其中沉浮。

“杰，痛！”魔女用力抓着他的头发，把他往一个方向上扯，这痛感让他稍微清醒了片刻，却又被激起了更加深刻的向往，“往这边……”

“对不……嗯啊……赛……▇▇……我……嗯……呵……爱……你………”他被魔女扯着往该努力的位置行动，嘴里的话语破溃成一片片不连贯的絮语，当她在他耳畔回应着说出几乎一样的词句时，又瞬间丧失理智一般横冲直撞，甚至汗水和眼泪一起流淌。被他再次弄疼的▇▇只好再次以这种方式提醒他注意，把他拉回片刻。

这样的轮回往复循环着，直到他喘息着哼出一个略高的音节，在她咬着嘴唇微吟着达到顶峰的同时，完全释放出来为止。

两人气喘吁吁地停下了片刻，青年又用力抱紧了她，在魔女仍旧沉浸于方才的余韵中时用力咬上了她的嘴唇，胡乱开始了一个新的深吻，舌尖在她嘴里顶撞着舔过柔软而微凉的位置，试图找一点降温的方法——尽管已经结束了一次，但那种在背后催逼这的欲望并没有消失，可他也犹豫着不想开始下一次交缠。

▇▇抚摸着脱掉那身装备和头盔的阿卡姆骑士，让他靠在自己胸腹之间休息，因为刚刚的满足而面带微笑。杰森又开始不安分地蹭着她，却仍旧没有主动求欢，而是皱着眉头发出轻微的喘息，微眯着仍旧因为欲求得不到满足而色泽艳丽的蓝色双眼，那丝灰调已经因为他回归以后从未有过的和煦而成为了一种浅淡糖霜一般的点缀，不再是沉郁海面上笼罩着的风暴。

在这个角度上，她看不见青年的神情，但是魔女能感觉到他突然停下了被色欲所驱使的轻蹭，手指抓紧了她的手臂，到了让她略微有些不舒服的程度。▇▇微微皱起眉头，并不明白他是怎么了，于是安抚性地揉了揉他的头发，却听见青年强压下自己翻腾的欲念，冷静而清晰地质问道：“你对我下咒了，是吗？所以我才不想结束。”

“一部分来说是的。”心情相当不错的她放松了对周围细致的观察和感知，忽略了青年突如其来的暴躁，以为他只是不安全感所导致的撒娇，便只是温和地解释道，“但如果你自己没有不想结束的意愿，我想它也不会一直驱使着你继续下去，而是暂时被你的餍足压制。”

被她无意中刺中心底所想的阿卡姆骑士用力攥紧了她的手臂，双肩紧绷成了一条直线，当▇▇吃痛后停下继续触碰他的时候，一下将她推开到抱枕堆上，背对着她坐了起来，拿起脚边的一只白色毛绒玩偶重重砸到两人的衣服上，宣泄出因为自厌而产生的怒火：“该死，我在跟你做什么？！我应该让你偿还你对我所做过的一切！”

“可你只是在跟我做爱而已。你不想杀我，杰森。”▇▇轻飘飘地说道，有些被激怒地抚摸着自己手臂上被他捏出的红痕，“你做不到那种事情。”

“而你又能做到什么？除了不断的虚伪、谎言、操控，就只有假装成能洞悉一切的愚蠢先知吗？”他扭曲地笑了一声，用双手掩住了脸，“我也有一些问题，介意回答一下吗？站在伪善的高处俯瞰被你抛弃的男孩是什么感觉？！谁会是你的下一个目标？！”

一向滚刀肉一般善于戏弄他人的她竟被这句话噎得不知如何作答，而青年沉重的呼吸声更加剧了在寂静中积蓄的压力，雷云般暴躁的情绪在他的背影里煎熬着，明明上面还留有刚才她所留下的抓痕，或许也正是如此，他才对她饱含如此憎恨。

他是迁怒，也是无法释怀，更是难以平息的不忿。他在憎恶自己对她的渴求——这种渴求推动着青年破坏了他用以寄托的执念。可这也的确是▇▇的责任，毕竟她离开了他，甚至利用过他来拯救自己的世界，这都是无法分辨的丑恶事实，但她也不知如何开口，因为她能清晰地感觉到愧疚和恐慌。

她通常并不会为自己的行为感觉到愧疚，过去的事情有诸多遗憾，但它们只是……发生了。她无力改变便学会接受。

也许是恐惧挟持了▇▇的心思。

恐惧？

确实是新鲜的恐惧，是洋葱刺眼的汁水，是在她一层层剥开那富有麻痹性的死灰之后渗出的液体。

一双温暖光滑的手臂从背后伸出，环抱在杰森不着寸缕的身上，那些他方才爱抚过的球状关节交叠在青年的皮肤上，留下接口处特有的触感，圆滑中略带些非人的尖锐感，昭示着手臂主人的奇特身份，跟她那种谜团堆砌而成的来历有着相辅相成的意味。

他的嘴角浮出一丝讥讽的笑意，然而后背上突如其来的湿意让他愣神。她在神志有些因为杂乱的回忆而一样无序时并没有注意到泪水在沿着阿卡姆骑士的后背流淌，因她的哭泣只是在寂静中爆发的暴雨，在极力压制着点从那层魔性的伪装中破溃而出的脆弱，声音平和而接近自然，若不是杰森对她声线的熟悉，几乎无法从接近于语无伦次的叙事中发现里面微小的颤音和略淡的鼻音：“……抱歉。我不知道……我不明白道歉是否足够，或者只是在加重我的虚伪。我并不想离开，我真的不想离开你，可是……可是那个时候我已经没有家园了，哪里有地方让我继续接触你呢……毁灭发生的时候，我……没办法阻止，只是用尽了所有的任性和无理凭借一时着迷强行在最后触碰了你……”

惊愕的青年几乎是懵懂着转过身，把身体撑在魔女的旁边，看着那双在水光中安静燃烧着的眼睛，即使那里面的视线一如在咖啡馆初见时一样让人觉得是怪物般的毛骨悚然，但充满了摄人心魄的力量。她仍旧对自己微红的鼻尖和挂满脸颊的泪光无知无觉，徒劳地让嘴唇一张一合试图解释他几乎听不明白，只能抓取部分信息的往事，殊不知这副模样已经让他未经思考地伸出手指，放在她的脸颊上。

这一下让她触电一边迅速抿起双唇向后退缩，但却又硬生生停在了半路。杰森有点失神地注视着那双剔透双眼中没有热度的烈焰，犹豫地再次伸出手，缓慢地将指尖落在她脸颊上的泪痕里：“你……在哭。”

▇▇本能地轻叫了一声，想要甩掉他的手，但却被他固定住了。青年既没有擦掉她的泪光也没有下一步动作，而是犹豫而狐疑地开口问道：“你一直在为了见我而寻找各种方式吗？”

“我付出了一些代价……我的某些部分死去了。如果说我是凭借于经历和记忆所塑造的东西，只是在被动地因外界的刺激做出反应，而这被称为人性的话，那么我……已经失去了完整，只是留在这里的残破空壳。”她平静地说道，带有荧光素的泪液沿着脸颊流下，在寂冷火光中仿佛灼灼生辉，将失去那让她费尽一切试图拯救的家园的迷惘和痛苦揉杂其中，“在我已然遗忘的无数个日夜之中，对于这一切的感觉早就如同薪柴上的余火般消散，甚至我自己也开始认为，我并不在意。”

青年的指尖落在了她的泪痕上，沿着▇▇脸颊的走势来到她的下颌，蓝色的双眼在半瞌之下变成点缀海崖的蓝洞。两人的身高差距并不算很大，只是坐下来时更加明显，于是在杰森凑近魔女并温柔舐去那些眼泪的时候，他必须微微托起她的下颌。

魔女叹了口气，让话语尽可能平静地被她的舌尖道出：“但是你，让我感觉，我仍旧是完整的；我的灵魂与存在未曾被从自我上剥去，而烈焰仍旧在我心头跳动。因此，我……还在人间存活。”

他似乎误会了▇▇话里失忆的含义。当他开口的时候，舌尖还在魔女的脸颊上时不时滑动；因这极近的距离，她似乎能感觉到阿卡姆骑士声带的震动，并因此想象着青年的喉结在上下移动，而不是专注于他话语里的内容：“你说代价……你为了来到这里而支付了你的记忆。因此你遗忘了与我曾一道经历过的一切……造化如此弄人。”

“奥艺的世界不存在欺骗，任何试图玩弄等价交换的愚人都被以无法想象的苦难封缄。”她不置可否，没有纠正青年的误会，而是顺从自己的习性，用模棱两可的方式，推动对方的思绪，让他自愿走进自己所设置的无间之盒之中。

一声带着讥诮和愉悦的笑在她舌尖滚过，青年并不明白为何魔女会突然发出这样有些刺耳的声音，但在他迷惑的时候，她精巧的人工关节已经牵扯着肢体，让微凉的指尖在他的身体上滑过，留下暗香仍未消散的轨迹，打乱了他仍旧被欲望所笼罩的心绪。那只手仿佛是搅拌坩埚的银勺，将所有疑惑和理性都与幻梦和感性混合均匀，然后用欲火灼烧塑造，制成了通往某种他尚未知晓的秘境的钥匙。魔女的手执掌着通往那所在的门闩，当她那触感有些怪异的关节摩擦着他的指尖，与他十指相扣的时候，钥匙似乎也来到了骑士的手心。她仿佛在他那被思慕、依恋与沉迷所染上迷雾的双眼中绽开了一缕若有若无的微笑，恰似天井中一道朦胧的月光一般洒在他灰蓝色的眼里，将里面汹涌着的海潮抚平，并与之融为一体。当她身上的飞轮滑动着带动那具燃烧着魔法的身躯斜靠在他的臂弯里，并眯着最后一抹晚霞般或明媚或晦暗的紫眸时，一声含糊的感慨在青年的喉咙里震动。

此刻凝聚着仪式般的端庄与禁忌般的肃穆。她呼出一口气，湿润而冰凉的吐息在杰森胸前敏感的位置抚过，这并不是他所体验过最为刺激的东西，亦没有达到让会让他受到冻伤的低温，但仿佛疼痛的感觉却真真实实的存在着，让他不由自主摁紧了魔女的后脑，手指在光滑如同丝绸的秀发间不断移动，不知是在寻求自保，或是在欢迎她给予更多。

他对此并没有答案。

他对她的事情一向都无法做出任何斩钉截铁的回答，与他所笃信的其他事物泾渭分明。

而她则因拥有而眯起了那双眼睛，睫毛闪动着隐藏了永不熄灭的熊熊冷焰，挥动着那把形而上学的钥匙将他推进了无间之盒的内里，然后将双手搭在他的腰上，将最后一丝通向出口的光线也给掐灭了。

舌是软的，而牙是硬的；湿润皮肤的唾沫是凉的，而包裹着舌与齿的嘴唇是温热的。她的手指沿着那些在他因睡梦下的再会而不由自主给予数个舌吻后出现的痕迹移动，仿佛带着催情的咒语在轻轻敲击着，与肌肤触碰的那些小点上爆发出无数火花一般的酥麻与微痒。但他的注意力转瞬间就被从腰背上那让人贪恋的快感中消失，因为▇▇用柔软的双唇轻轻含住了青年胸前粉色的一点。它早已因为没能消减的快感而饱胀挺立，但是当魔女——或被他在心中称为少女——用她略有些尖锐的牙齿抵在脆弱的皮肤上，并用舌头轻轻把它顶在上颚的时候，胸口胀痛的某种东西仿佛被搅碎一般变得更加明晰，而之前是无论如何都无法平息的。他能感觉到珐琅质的坚硬，舌尖的湿软，上颚奇特而略有凹凸的触感。

她的嘴唇在乳晕的边缘随着鼻息而移动，与牙齿摩擦轻咬带来的微疼是截然不同又无法分离的诡异感觉，加上舌头绕着最高点而卷成的奇特结构不断刺激，还有她富有韵律的吮吸，使得他忍不住不断发出隐忍的轻哼，怀疑自己的皮肤是否会被她的吸吮和轻咬所弄破，连带着流出点不是血液的东西，但这种疯狂而弥漫着色欲与失控的幻想让他又感觉到愤怒……对自我的愤怒。

不论她在做什么，她唇齿之间流过的一些乳白色汁液是什么，那香甜的奶味又是什么，都仿佛侮辱一般让他神智恍惚，而他不由自主地耽于这种混合着疼痛的快感之中，这一切都让杰森感觉到愤怒在他的血管里敲击着太阳穴。

愤怒贯穿了他的整个生命，驱使着他不断前进，有时甚至超越了他对自己的掌控，然而现在这愤怒却不能让他抗拒▇▇的如此啜饮——他并不抗拒那种被吸食而产生的巨大愉悦，如同愤怒一般贯穿了青年的整个意识，他对此毫无选择，只能一边按紧她的后脑，一边伸出另一只手捂住自己的双眼。

他的矛盾与渴望都在喘息中渗透到了魔女的耳畔，加上那只紧搂着她的手臂，都让她明白阿卡姆骑士实际上并不想将她松开。他的享受是无法纯净的，或许是从那不被父母祝福的出生开始，或许是从被癫狂的疯子拘禁并虐待开始，关于他的一切都甚少如同通透的纯色一般单纯，都或多或少地混合着矛盾与煎熬，连带着他那强烈而压抑的爱意，也都伴生着无法分割的其他情愫——它们本是一体。一丝阴影蒙上了▇▇的眉间，留下了一个小小的结，却不会让她停下对乳汁的吸吮。她需要那里面咆哮着的魔力，而他则需要契约的建立者来摄取这份生命力转化而成的魔法，缓解他积蓄过度的欲望。或许他们之间所发生的一切都太过复杂，是如同这诡异仪式缔结一般的一连串意外，但也使得这份纠缠越变越深，遂了双方都无法完全正视的意愿。生命力通过转化为奶白色的乳汁转移到魔女的容器里，让她不由自主地舒展身体，将全身都贴在骑士的身上，双腿与他交缠。而她透明的胸口则贴在他的腹部，让青年能体会到女性曲线的软腻，也将他腹肌的线条印在她的身躯之上。

“滋味如何？”杰森的另一只手按在了她的后背，总要有一方先屈服于这已经濒临交战边缘的情爱，“尝起来到底是什么感觉？”

她叹息了一口。一个小小的奶泡在她嘴角被这口气吹了出来，又无声地破裂，而这让青年发出了一阵揶揄的笑。他快忘了如何发出笑声，也要快遗忘了大笑时胸膛的震动是什么感觉，但▇▇吸吮魔力的疼痛与酥麻混合着这笑让他仿佛做了一个遥远的梦，梦的尽头是他还可以肆无忌惮的笑出声时的晴天。

魔女因为这可以算是过于急躁的摄取而出现的轻微失态而微恼。她憎恶一切能够破坏自己所营造出的完美的破绽，并有为这样的错误报以伤害而试图抹消的愿望，甚至并不会犹豫这么做，可他的笑声却奇迹般消弭了她那一闪而过的念头，转而掩饰性地轻咳了一声，再故意用直白的语言戏弄他道：“香甜可口。”

他奇迹般地没有报以隐含怒火的回击，而是再次笑了起来。实际上▇▇知道杰森没有什么会进一步被激怒的理由，但她总是忍不住会那么想，或许在他那么做的时候，她会禁不住想要拥他入怀。

“所以你喜欢它，”随着胸前无法忍受的饱胀感在微疼与舒畅中被缓解，阿卡姆骑士逐渐展现出了难得的平静和放松，他用手轻轻抚摸着魔女精心养护过的头发，拍着她的后背让她稍微慢一些，以免被乳汁呛到，“就像你会做的那样。”

“我还以为你会说‘就像你的伪善一样’。”

“如果你希望我对你倾泻恨意的话，”他倒是心情平和，“但那是另一件事情。我最近要为最终的舞台所做的准备工作已经够多，在你这里休息一会也不需要你的许可。”

“看似冷静而富有调理，实际却已然疯狂而缺乏远见。”她毫不客气地评价道，侧过头再咬了咬已经被牙齿磨得接近破损的皮肤，在青年的低声抽气中，再次啜出一口乳汁，“所以你会逃避你不想知道的那些事实，也搞不清楚自己到底能走到哪一步。”

他绷紧了身体，这话的刺激效果非常明显。她明白这还是可以控制的不悦，尽管他显然已经被她那临门一脚踹进了接近爆发的边缘，但杰森还是没有松开她，只是停下了爱抚和轻拍。她用舌尖卷过因充血而发烫的尖峰，将最后一丝乳汁摄进口中，却没有咽下去，只是让它在舌尖晃荡，将细腻的香气密封在双唇之中，然后直起身体，吻上他的嘴唇。那口乳汁慢慢沿着两人唇齿相交的地方，被▇▇用舌头送进了杰森的口中，当她戏弄他的时候，青年的身体便渐渐又软了下来，被迫跟着享用他生命力的魔女品尝他自己那因为情感而异常香甜的奶味。

在乳汁被他尽数吞下，而青年开始用舌头索取津液的时候，魔女轻轻推了他一下，从他唇上离开，再用手指擦去他嘴边的一丝乳汁，送进他的嘴里搅动着他的舌头：“更进一步来说，你犯了一个错误。不要转移主体，我喜欢的并不是‘它’，而是……”

“……‘你’。”

第三与第二人称之间的转化似乎催生了一些比之前更加亲近的东西，分明他们已经进行过最深入的交融。她将手指从杰森嘴里取出，把唾沫擦在他的左胸上，然后再次回到刚刚侧躺着的位置，拉过他的手让他继续抱着自己，专注而缓慢地从另一侧饮用着几乎是过剩的魔力。

她已经感觉到有些撑，即使是魔力最佳导体的她，似乎也因为她不能注意到的情愫——被麻痹的情愫——而无法在短时间内如同饮用塔斯一般快速吸收这种理论上更为优质的魔力。但她并不想要停止，而杰森更没有让她停止的意思。他没有回答她近乎挑衅的示爱，而是更加温柔地把玩着她的头发，在轻拍她后背的同时，也会时不时来上一串热情过度的亲肤抚摸。

当她已经因为奶香味和魔力的饱和而完全放松的时候，他却抓住机会在她毫无防备之时抛出了一个早就想要得知答案的问题：“我跟那个替代品比起来到底是谁更好？”

▇▇愣了一下。她并没有因为此时的平静而失魂落魄，但杰森的问题未免也太过模糊，仿佛他不好意思用定语仔细修饰清楚自己的意思，而是期望她自己发现一般——正如他希望又不希望她发现在阿卡姆骑士的假面之下隐藏着的真实身份。

有时候他们很像。她希望感慨一番，但他不会给她这么做的机会，因此她懒洋洋地及时问道：“谁？是说魔力的味道吗？”

他暗自咀嚼了好一会儿那个名字之后，才从牙缝间用干涩而生硬的语气把它拼了出来：“夜翼。”

“不要问你已经知道答案的问题。”魔女想起那名总是从布鲁德海文来拜访自己的青年，以及她用于间接吸取对方生命力的术式，但她懒得纠正杰森的误会，“你尝过了自己的味道。杰森，你喜欢自己的味道吗？”

他没回答，而是用力在▇▇的臀部上捏了一下，让她轻轻哼了一声后，接了一串笑。她对付右侧的粉点要比左边更温柔一些，但没有吸得那么干净，最后只是在轻轻用舌尖逗弄和舔舐他的乳晕，让他因为舒适而喟叹出声，手臂贴着她的后腰把她抱紧。

▇▇并没有料到她无法完全吸收阿卡姆骑士所产生的魔力，而她需要时间来彻底转化乳汁——或许她并不想完全转化，但她不打算让自己清晰的意识来处理这一切。她抱着杰森的身体往上移动了一些，让他将头靠在自己胸口，双臂环抱着青年的脖颈和上背。

“睡吧。”她轻声道，一如当时安抚那名被绑在刑椅上的少年，只是现在她能拂去他身上的汗水，而当时她无法为他擦拭血迹，“你不是说能在我身边休息那么一会儿吗。”

他已经很疲惫，生命力的些微流失和之前的辛苦耕耘让青年的意识也开始模糊。他落入了在那暗无天日的时光中所养成的习惯之中，顺从地将她的话语视作自己的一部分意志，含糊地轻轻应了一声，然后如同少年一般带着懒倦地对她道了一声晚安，沉沉睡了过去。

魔女轻轻哼着一曲温柔婉转的歌，抚摸着青年的黑色短发，而乳香的凉意则轻抚过他久违的沉眠。


End file.
